


Dancing

by teddy_altman_kaplan



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_altman_kaplan/pseuds/teddy_altman_kaplan





	Dancing

"James?" Will tapped on Jem's door gently, fully aware of the moonlight fluttering through the drapes.

"Is that you, Will?" Jem opened the door, rubbing his eyes. His pajammas were light blue and looked neat and unrumpled, despite his having slept in them for a few hours. "Is there any paticular reason you're wearing your finery?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Will-"

"Charlotte and Jessamine are asleep, Henry's in his lab... fairly good chance of not getting caught. Please?" Will slid his fingers down Jem's forearm and touched his hand, lightly. Jem linked their fingers together and brought his parabatai's hand to his face. Will's knuckled ran over his cheek before he kissed them. "I'd be honored to dance with you, Will Herondale, but it seems I am in my sleep clothes."

"It matters not. This ball will be rather secluded. It will be only me there to see you, and I think you look lovely."

"Sweet talker."

"My mother raised me to shower my lover in affection and sweet somethigs."

"'Sweet somethings'?"

"Oh, yes. She always hated the term 'sweet nothings'. It makes promises and whispered 'I love you's' seem worthless. Mother taught me to be sincere."

"I see," Jem squeezed his hand as his parabatai dragged him along in the direction of the Institute's ballroom.  

* * *

 

"There's no music," Jem said it as more of an afterthought rather than an actual complaint. Will's hand was on his hip and his hand rested on Will's shoulder and their hands were clasped tightly together to the side.

"Isn't there?" Will grinned and pulled Jem closer to kiss him. "I always hear music with you around."

"That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said, William."

"Shh," Will spun him before starting the steps to the waltz. Will was an excellent dancer and moved quickly around the floor. Jem was struggling to keep up, but he didn't mind. Will's face was glowing. Jem managed to slow his other half down a bit and they swayed together, hips almost touching.

"I love you," Jem murmured into Will's neck, feeling his own warm breath on his face.

"And I you, cariad," Will dipped him, holding Jem a few feet above the ground, carefully, and stared into his silver eyes for a few seconds before kissing him. "I love you."


End file.
